


Roddy Needs Hugs

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Hugs, M/M, Picture Book Without Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roddy needs hugs, and Roddy gets them. A picture book without pictures. (Illustrators wanted!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roddy Needs Hugs

Roddy needed a hug. In the armory, he found Arcee. "Arcee, would you give me a hug?"  
"Of course, Roddy." Arcee made sure her gun was unloaded before she gave Roddy a big, big hug.

But Roddy still needed a hug. 

On the roof, he found Springer. "Springer, will you give me a hug?"  
"Fuck yeah!" Springer transformed with a flourish and swept Roddy into his arms. 

But Roddy still needed a hug. 

In the mud pit, he found Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Swoop, and Snarl. "Dinobots, would you give me a hug?"  
"Me Grimlock give best hugs!"  
"No, me Slag do!" The five of them competed to give him the biggest, muddiest hugs. 

But Roddy still needed a hug.

In the wash racks, Roddy found Wheelie. "Wheelie, would you give me a hug? And also...wash my back?"  
"Wheelie hug Roddy tight! And wash Roddy bright!" Wheelie hugged Roddy in rhyme until they were both clean. 

But Roddy still needed a hug.

On the race track, Roddy found Blurr. He transformed and zoomed after. "Blurr, would you give me a hug?" Blurr transformed and tackled him.  
"Yes-of-course definitely-Blurr-will-give-Roddy-hugs-embraces-glompings-hugs!" 

But Roddy still needed a hug.

At the pond, Roddy found Daniel. "Daniel, would you give me a hug?" Roddy sat down so his shorter friend could hug him better.  
"Yes!" Daniel said. He put his fishing rod down to scramble into Roddy's lap and wrapped his arms around as far as he could reach. "Would you fish with me for awhile?"  
"Sure!" Roddy wrapped his arms around Daniel and picked up the fishing rod. 

But Roddy still needed a hug

In the lab, Roddy found Perceptor. "Perceptor, would you give me a hug?"  
Perceptor swiveled his scope to examine him. "Indubitably!" he said, transforming. "Regular physical contact is essential for optimal functioning of all social lifeforms!" He put his arms around Roddy and told him in very long words how important hugs were. 

But Roddy still needed a hug.

In the communications center, Roddy found Blaster. "Blaster, would you give me a hug?"  
"Of course, Prime! The pleasure is mine!" Blaster's speakers blared some fine huggin' music as he pulled Roddy against him. 

But Roddy still needed a hug

In the repair bay, Roddy found First Aid. "First Aid, would you give me a hug?"  
"Of course!" First Aid wrapped his arms around him with enthusiasm. "Hugging is important for your health!" From the way First Aid clung to him, Roddy knew First Aid needed a hug, too. 

Then Roddy hugged all the patients, and the Paradron Medics, too. 

But Roddy still needed a hug.

In the rec room, Roddy found Octane. "Octane, would you give me a hug?"  
"Sure thing, Roddy-babes--a hug, some high grade fuel, maybe a little more...."  
"Just a hug is good," Roddy said, firmly.  
"Suit yourself," Octane said, and gave Roddy a big hug. And a little fuel, because Roddy looked like he could use it. 

Next to Octane, Roddy found Sandstorm. "Sandstorm, would you give me a hug?"  
"Sure thing!" Sandstorm said, and opened his arms for Octane to pass Roddy over. But Octane and Sandstorm wanted more than hugs, so Roddy politely excused himself after a few breems. 

Roddy still needed a hug.

In the office, Roddy found Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, would you give me a hug?"  
Ultra Magnus looked up from his work. "Yes, Roddy, but I need to get this work done."  
Roddy climbed into Ultra Magnus' lap and wrapped his arms around him. "You'll do it better after a hug break!"  
"You're probably right," Magnus agreed, and hugged Roddy back. 

After a few breems, Magnus removed one hand from the hug to call Kup. "Kup, would you give Roddy a hug?"  
"Be right over!" Kup said. Magnus put his arm back around Roddy and held him until Kup arrived.  
"Thank you, Magnus," Roddy said, hugging him tight.  
Magnus shrugged. "You need hugs," he explained.

Kup rushed through the door, arms open. "Ready to hug!" he announced. "...As soon as you're finished, Magnus."  
"Group hug?" Roddy asked hopefully.  
"Excellent idea!" Kup said. He vaulted across the desk and hugged both Roddy and Magnus. 

Roddy hugged Kup and Magnus, and makes sure to rub to Kup's old, stiff joints. "Kup, would you hug me all night long?" he asked.  
"'Course, Roddy," Kup said and squeezed him tight. "Let's go to bed and give you all the hugs you need."


End file.
